The Girl Who Couldn't Stay Away: A One Tree Hill Story
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: Addison Scott looked at her life through a camera lens; it was the only way to see the truth. In a world filled with battling brothers, absent parents, nosy friends, and basketball, it was the only way for her to get by. But when Lucas joins the Ravens and a certain single father finds his way onto her radar, maybe the tiny town of Tree Hill isn't so bad after all.
1. Pilot: Part 1

So I am a huge One Tree Hill fan, and as I'm re-watching the series, I got this idea. This is just a preview of the story idea I have. I would like feedback on it and if anyone would like be to turn this into a full blown story, please let me know.

I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

 _I see the world through the lenses of my camera…_

 _This is the only way I can see the truth. The truth about my family, the truth about school, and the truth about growing up. A camera may produce pretty pictures, but it is the responsibility of the artist to capture what is real._

 _And that was the thing about living in Tree Hill. If you didn't strive for truth, you got sucked into the fantasy of it all. And that was even more tragic._

* * *

Addison Noel Scott loved the River Court. It was her favorite place in town. From here, you had the perfect view of the square across the way, gorgeous trees and wildlife as your backdrop, and plenty of handsome basketball players to serve as your muses. Sure, she could go down to the high school and take a picture of student athletes who strived for popularity, but the fresh air of the River Court beat out the sweaty, loud gym any day. Most importantly, the River Court had one thing the gym did not.

"And here he is, ladies and gentlemen, Lucas Scott." Mouth announced to the entire Court. Addison looked up from her E-1 Olympus, smiling, as Lucas made his way onto the pavement, high-fiving Skills and Fergie. He spotted Addison sitting at the picnic table and sent her a point and a smile, which she quickly took a snapshot of. He laughed, before he made a free throw.

"137 and 3 going into tonight's contest." Mouth said, reading off Lucas' statistics to the tiny crowd of herself and Jimmy Edwards.

"He sucks." Addison quickly hit Junk over the head at his comment, causing him to falter as he tied his shoe.

"And as a special bonus, we're joined in the booth by Junk Moreti." Mouth added, the sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"You don't have a booth."

"Actually, he's 138 and 3-Lucas." Jimmy corrected the wannabe sportscaster.

"Jeez, Edwards, you can remember that, but you can't remember to run a bar of soap under your pits?" Junk asked. Addison scoffed and continued taking pictures, happily getting one of Mouth making a face at her.

"What?"

"You smell bad, man. You're ripe."

"Okay boys." Addison said. "Are we gonna keep criticizing each other, or are we going to play some ball?"

The boys all nodded and ran off to start their game. This had become a daily occurrence for Addison ever since the school year started. Normally, she would meet Lucas down by the bridge and run alongside him as he made his way to the court. From there, they would split into two teams-Lucas and Fergie, and Junk and Skills-while Mouth and Jimmy would announce the games and Addison served as Historian. She couldn't even count how many photos she had of Lucas' game winning shots; Fergie smiling widely with both Junk and Skills looking sour in the background. Of all the things she took photos of, those were her favorites, and that is why this was always the highlight of her day.

"Lucas Scott with the ball." Mouth exclaimed. "And he currently nurses a big winning streak. Come on. 14-13, game point for team Scott." Mouth paused. "For those of you at home, Lucas wears his black shorts tonight with his traditional white high-tops."

"He is currently playing without a shoe contract, Mouth." Jimmy added, causing Addison to giggle.

"Luke flashes in the paint." Mouth commented. "Fergie finds one on the wing. Scott for the game!" And it went in. Addison stood up and cheered, clapping her hands. Lucas ran over to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he ran around the court celebrating.

"Lucas Eugene Scott put me down!" Addison exclaimed, hitting his back. "I am not a trophy you can just throw around." Lucas laughed at her comment and set her down. "You're lucky I didn't have my camera on me, or you could have broken it."

"Oh please!" Lucas scoffed. "Just an excuse to get yourself a new one."

"Well I happen to like that one." She punched his shoulder playfully. "Some punk got it for me for my birthday."

"Well that punk must be a really cool brother."

"He is." Both smiled at each other. Lucas ran back over to the picnic table, grabbing his gray hoodie, ball, and Addison's camera bag. He high-fived the guys and told them goodbye, before rejoining her.

"So did you get some good shots?" He asked, handing her the bag.

"I sure did. Enough to start my own Lucas Scott magazine." Lucas scoffed and dribbled the basketball as the two walked towards her car.

"You know since I am so kind as to allow you to come down and take pictures of me, I think you should repay me by giving me a ride home."

"I know." Addison said, putting her bag in the back seat. "But I really can't spare an extra stop." She paused. "I have to make it back before _he_ gets home."

Lucas sighed and nodded his head. "I completely understand. Being cordial to your big brother isn't in Dan Scott's book."

"Exactly."

"Will you at least come over once for dinner with me and my mom? Haley will most likely be there. I'm about 99.9% sure."

Addison laughed. "I would love to. But don't you think Karen would mind? Having Dan Scott's daughter over for dinner probably wouldn't be so appetizing to her."

"Yes, but having my sister over would be perfectly fine."

Addison paused, biting her lip, contemplating his offer. "Okay. I'll see if I can squeeze you all into my busy schedule."

"Us little people would be grateful." Lucas hugged Addison and opened the door to her car. "You be careful baby sister."

"I will." She said, sliding in and closing the door. "Don't get run over tonight."

"Do I ever?"

Addison laughed and turned on the car. She slowly backed out of her spot and headed back towards town, the River Court and Lucas growing smaller in her rear view mirror. She really wished that she could turn around, pick Lucas up, and just go disappear to Karen's house. Anything to be out of her own home. Without her mother there, it was barely tolerable, and living with Lucas would be a hell of a lot better than suffering with Dan.

* * *

Pictures zoomed by on her screen, as Addison feverishly went through her photos of the day, organizing them into the various folders on her computer desktop and deleting any low quality ones, all while speeding through her math homework. Music thumped in the background as she hummed along, lost in her own world. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't see her twin brother enter her room until he hit the stop button on her CD player.

"Can I help you?" Addison asked, quickly turning around.

"Your music was bothering me." Nathan replied, groaning. Addison rolled her eyes.

"You're drunk." She scoffed. "You're even more of a pain when you're drunk."

"You would be to if you showed up to anything." Nathan spat back, sitting on her bed. "Where were you tonight?" He asked. Nathan looked over at her computer screen, eyeing the picture of Lucas pointing at her from tonight. "What are you doing hanging out with him?"

"Him?" Addison questioned, turning to face the photo. "You mean our brother?" She continued, exiting out of the pictures.

"That kid is not _your_ brother. I am. And you should be out supporting me at my basketball game, not him."

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't feel like sitting next to dad while he yelled and commented that entire game. Let me guess, he badmouthed Whitey and mentioned the championship game again?" Nathan didn't say a word. Addison knew her words were harsh, but sometimes her brother was a real jerk and needed a wakeup call. She sighed and stood, going over to her brother. "Look, I'm sorry I missed your game. I should have known my twin brother would want me there. I'll be at the next one, I promise." She paused. "And I'll take as many pictures of you as you want." Nathan smiled at his sister, before grabbing her. He lifted her into the air and threw her back down on the bed, pinning her down. "Oh! Alcohol breath you're suffocating me! Get off!"

"Say the magic words." He shouted, pushing her further into the bed.

"Nathan Royal Scott is the greatest basketball player in the world!" She said, her voice muffled by the bed.

"You're damn right." He replied, getting up. Addison hit his arm as he rose. Nathan shook his head, laughing, and walked out of her room. Addison sighed and brought her knees up to her chin. Her arms wrapped firmly around her legs, and she didn't know how long she sat there for.

A part of Addison so desperately wanted her and Nathan to go back to the way they were. The two were twins, Nathan older by a mere five minutes. They had been almost inseparable their entire lives. Everything had changed when they entered high school. But then that was when she finally talked to Lucas. She had obviously known about him her whole life, but she just never thought they would be this close.

She just only wished that both her big brothers liked each other.


	2. Pilot: Part 2

Lockers slammed and feet stampeded by as Addison grabbed her books for English class. She turned her head, looking over at the collage of pictures messily put together on the inside of the door. There was the obligatory family picture; Addison, her mom, Dan, Nathan, Keith, and her paternal grandparents all gathered around the dinner table at Thanksgiving. Then there was her first photo with a nice camera, the River Court during a gorgeous sunset. However, her two favorites were somewhat recent. The first was of her and Nathan on their last birthday, both of them with cake all over their faces because they were trying to be funny. And the second was one of her, Lucas, and Haley in front of the fountain. Addison smiled at the memories before closing the locker door. And that's when she saw him.

Addison had had the biggest crush on Jake Jagielski since freshman year. He was one of the nicest guys she knew. Well, at least the nicest guy on the basketball team. She didn't really know much else about him. He was a quiet guy, really kept to himself. She tried talking to him a couple of times after Nathan's basketball practices, but he always ducked out quickly. He was a mystery to her, and that made him even more intriguing.

Addison watched as Jake closed his locker and walked towards her. He gave her a smile before going off to his next class. She smiled and leaned against the wall, biting her lip. "Looks like someone is crushing hard." Addison turned, seeing her best friend Haley James standing there.

"So what if I am?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Haley laughed and put an arm around Addison, leading her to class.

"If you are," Haley started. "I would say, get on that! I mean seriously! Ad, you have been crushing on the boy since freshman year. Get it together and ask him out!"

"I've tried! I've gone to practices, games, and even stopped him in between class. The guy is always running off somewhere."

"Maybe he has a secret girlfriend?" Haley asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Addison groaned. "Uh, I don't even wanna think about that." Haley laughed, earning a shove from Addison. But it only made her laugh more. Haley wrapped her arm around her friend and led the girl towards English.

"Don't worry. Jake would be dumb to not notice you. It will happen. I promise."

* * *

"So when are you coming home?"

Addison's hand held the phone tighter as she waited for her mother's response on the other end. A part of her knew the answer, but she couldn't help holding out hope. Addison and Nathan's mom had a habit of going off to work for weeks on end, and both knew deep down it had something to do with Dan. Nathan never seemed too bothered by it, but Addison was at an age when she truly needed her mother. And most of the time, she was forced to rely on the internet, and if she was desperate, Brooke Davis' oversharing. And plus without her mom, Dan always expected her to be in charge of the house. Try feeling like the mom of the family when you are only seventeen.

"Honey, I'm really sorry, but I have no idea." Addison's stomach dropped, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Work is really busting my butt to get this job done."

"Okay. I understand."

"Sweetie. I'm so sorry. But hey, I promise that when I get back, I'm gonna have an amazing present for you, and then we can do whatever you want." Deb paused on the other end, and Addison heard the shuffling of papers. "We could go get our nails done, or go to the spa."

"Sounds good mom." Addison said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Listen I've got to do some homework, so I'll call you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." And with that, Deb clicked the receiver on her daughter. Addison threw the phone at her bed and yelled, kicking a pillow at the door.

"Woah!" She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see standing in her doorway. At least she hit him. "You know you may wanna refrain from the violence. I could have gotten seriously hurt."

"It was just a pillow dad. At least it was soft."

"What are you so upset about?" Dan asked, walking into the room and placing the pillow back on her bed.

"Oh, so now you want to know what's going on in my life?" She asked, raising an eyebrow; sitting down at her desk.

"I would watch your tone young lady. I am your father, and I do care about you. But maybe if you came to a game once in a while and supported your brother, we would have a little more time to chat about how your day has been."

Addison could just feel her father digging at her. "I missed a few games. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that you aren't willing to support your brother." Dan turned to leave his daughter's room, but stopped and turned back around. "Whenever your mother calls again, tell her your cooking is actually better than her's." With that, the most conversation he had had with his daughter in two weeks, Dan shut the door behind him. Addison walked over and kicked the door before laying on her bed, screaming into the pillow. Addison was the "legitimate" child, and sometimes she felt like Dan treated her just like Lucas.

Guess Daddy's little girl was a lie….

* * *

Addison furiously erased at her biology homework, trying not to toss it all in the garbage can beside her. She put the pink block down and laid her head on the book, frustration causing her head to pound. So much for fresh air doing a body good. Fresh air was doing crap for the horrible headache she was getting from having to force her way through science. Addison liked school for the most part, but science just sucked.

"You okay?" Addison looked up and her heart almost jumped out of her mouth. Jake was standing there, his eyebrow raised as he asked the question, a slight smile on his face.

"Uh…I would be….. if you were good at Biology." She replied, sitting up. Jake smiled and sat down, placing his backpack on the table. He gave her a look, like he was asking permission, before he slid her textbook over to his side of the table.

"Oh, you're lucky. Cell respiration is my favorite subject." Addison laughed at his comment. Jake looked down at her book and her notes, actually trying to help her. Addison scoffed.

"You really want to help me?" She asked, confusion laced in her voice.

"Yeah. You looked like you needed it." Jake looked up at her. "Do you not want it?"

Either this boy was oblivious, or was playing hard to get. But either way, Addison was happy that he was actually talking to her. "Yes, I would love your help." The two leaned forward so they could both end up looking at the book, and she couldn't help but take in his smell. It was very clean, and surprisingly smelt like baby lotion. The recognition kind of confused Addison, but hey, maybe he had a niece or nephew, or even volunteered somewhere. She didn't really know the guy. And being so close to him, she didn't really care.

Some time passed before the bell rang, signaling the two that it was time to go back to class. "Thanks for helping me out." Addison told him, gathering her things.

"No problem. Where you headed next?"

"History."

"Nice, that's on my way. Do you mind if I walk you to class?"

Addison smiled, probably bigger than she should have. "Sure. I would love that." Jake smiled back and the two made their way back towards the school. However, they barely made it in three steps before Nathan came barreling out, almost running into them.

"What's wrong with him?" Jake asked. Addison simply shrugged, knowing her brother could be really pissy sometimes. But her eyes trailed over to the gym entrance, seeing Lucas exiting, Whitey coming out behind him.

Now she understood why her brother was so upset…

* * *

"Were you gonna tell us, man?" Addison looked up from her camera as Skills broke the silence that seemed to have plagued the River Court since they all arrived. Lucas paused for a second, before continuing to shoot the ball.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Whitey asked you to play on the team, and it's nothing?" Addison asked.

"It's nothing 'cause I'm not playing - not with those guys."

"Luke, man, I've been guarding you almost every night since we was 12 years old, right?" Skills questioned. "And I won how many games? It just seems like a waste to me, man."

"Well, it doesn't to me." Lucas said, trying to avoid the question by continuing to shoot the ball. "Don't you guys ever think that maybe we belong here?"

"No. We belong here. You've never belonged here."

"Thanks a lot, Skills." Addison could tell he was really hurt by the comment. "Just shoot for teams."

"Yo, Luke, man, you know you're one of my best friends, right? Ain't nothing never gonna change that, man. But keep it real. We ain't shooting for teams. We're shooting to be your excuse. And I ain't about to be a part of that, man."

After the boys finished their game, which was not as joyful as normal, Lucas walked Addison to her car again. He held the door open for his sister as she got in, and closed it behind her. Addison rolled down her window and leaned out. "Hey. Don't think so much on what Skills said. It will eat at you."

"But Addison, maybe he's right. Maybe I don't belong on the River Court."

"Luc, I think you belong anywhere that you make your own. I think that no matter where you play basketball, you will always be Lucas Scott, a great, passionate basketball player and a kickass older brother. If that means you spend the rest of high school on the River Court, or in a gym battling it out with Nathan, it doesn't matter. Just know whatever you choose, I will always love you and support you."

Lucas smiled at his sister, before hugging her. "You know what Addison?"

"What?"

"I'm really glad you didn't stay away. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Addison smiled. "Me too, big brother. Me too."

* * *

Addison walked inside the house, dropping off the bag of Chinese food in the kitchen, on her way to the weight room. She knew Nathan and Dan would be lifting, and if she didn't tell them to eat, they never would. As she rounded the corner, she could hear the two talking through the half opened door.

"I want you to go to this kid, encourage him not to play." She heard Dan tell his son. They were obviously talking about Lucas.

"I'm not afraid of him, dad."

"Well, you should be. We've worked too hard to have anyone coming in now, disrupting the offense, taking away shots." Addison leaned closer to the door as she listened. "Anyway, this has more to do with Whitey and me than you."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's a long story. If you want, I'll tell you someday. But for now, I want you to go to this kid and talk to him and trust me when I tell you, Nathan, there's a bigger picture here - and this kid's not in it."

The door quickly flew open as Addison stood there, happy to cut off the conversation. "Dinner is downstairs." She stated, the two men looking at her, dumbfounded.

"Good." Dan said, getting up from the weight bench. "I'm starving."

Dan walked out of the room, Nathan not far behind him. But the teenager stopped when he reached his sister. "You gonna join us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." She replied. "I think I just lost my appetite."

* * *

"So, Nathan challenged you." Haley asked as the trio of friends walked down the street. Addison was practically fuming, learning about what Nathan had done with his night. "Are you gonna play him?"

"I don't know." Lucas replied. "It's not like I have anything to prove."

"That's right." Addison added. "You don't."

"But don't you just want to show him sometimes…" But Haley couldn't finish her sentence, as a flock of birds flew out in front of them. "Oh, damn! What is up?! I was attacked by a flock of crows last week!" Addison and Lucas began to laugh at their friends. "I'm totally serious!"

"By the way, it's a murder." Lucas informed her.

"What?"

"More than one crow is a murder."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"A parliament of owls, an exultation of larks, a murder of crows."

"You see Haley," Addison started. "I think that is why people think this boy is weird, right there."

Lucas chuckled. "Ah, man. I would like to show him sometimes, though, what a mistake he's made."

"Dan?" Addison asked, shoving her hands in her jean pockets.

"Mostly for mom... And...Sometimes for me."

Haley noticed the growing tension, and thankfully changed the subject. "So, Luke, what are ravens - I mean, more than one?"

"An unkindness."

"Ha!" Addison laughed. "How ironic?"

The two left Haley at Karen's Café, before walking over to Keith's Body Shop. They entered the garage, finding Keith reaching up under a car that hung a couple feet above him. As he saw them walk in, he put down his wrench and walked over to Addison, hugging her.

"How's my favorite niece?" He asked, pulling her in tight.

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Keith."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you aren't my favorite." Addison laughed and went over to the cashier stand, picking up her keys.

"Thanks for looking at my car."

"You know you can change your own oil. It's not that hard. Lucas could even show you."

"Yes," Addison started, going back over to him. "But I just love giving you my father's money."

"As do I love receiving it." Addison laughed and kissed Keith on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys later." She said. And with that, she left her uncle and brother alone, returning to the land of male bravado and basketball.

* * *

At school the next day, the only thing Addison heard about, was that her brothers were now going head to head in a one on one match at the River Court. Lucas and Nathan both seemed to avoid her like the plague, and she couldn't focus all day. She decided that she would go to the River Court on her own, instead of picking sides. However, she did want to see Lucas before everything went down.

Addison could hear her brother getting out of the shower as she got her camera bag together. She threw the leather strap over her shoulder and grabbed her keys and jacket, before leaving her bedroom.

"Nathan!" She heard Dan exclaim as she was walking down the hall.

"What's up, dad?" Nathan asked. It was silent as she rounded the corner, watching as her father scoffed at her brother's nipple ring.

"If I wanted a daughter, I'd adopt one."

Addison felt like her heart collapsed into her body at her comment. But then she felt anger. "What's the point?" Addison asked, venom in her voice. "You'd just abandon her, too?" Dan stared at his daughter, stuttering as he tried to apologize, but she didn't stay to listen. She made sure she slammed the front door on her way out.

* * *

Pulling up to Karen's Café was probably one of the scariest things Addison ever did. She had never really been inside, as she wanted to avoid Karen at all cost. She heard the woman was nice, mostly from Lucas, but she didn't know what seeing the daughter of Dan Scott would do to her. Never the less, she gathered up all her courage, turned off her car, and walked up to the building. She could see Keith and Karen inside from the window, putting books back on a shelf.

The bell rang on the door, signaling her entrance. Both Karen and Keith turned and met the gaze of the nervous teen. "Addison." Keith started, giving her a smile.

"Hi Uncle Keith." She paused. "Ms. Roe."

"Please, call me Karen." Addison's eyes widened at the older woman's soft smile.

"Karen." Addison nodded. "Uh, I was just here to see Lucas."

"He's up on the roof." Karen informed her. "The stairs are in the back by the restrooms."

"Thanks." Addison said, hands in pockets as she walked towards the back.

"Oh, and uh, Addison." The girl stopped. "Come over some time for dinner. We'd love to have you."

Addison looked at the woman in shock, but she smiled back at her. "I will. Promise." Addison found the stairs and quickly made her way up the stairs. She found Lucas standing by the edge of the roof, holding a golf club. She scoffed, and reached for some kind of light source. Finding a switch, the roof seemed to come to life. "Wow." Addison gasped, taking in the sight of the roof.

"Yeah." Lucas chuckled, laughing at her amazement.

"This place looks great."

"Yeah, Haley just finished putting up the lights. Miniature golf is never going to be the same." Lucas paused. "Do you think I'm being selfish playing Nathan?"

"Do you?"

"A little bit. I mean, if I walked away, then my mom wouldn't be downstairs worried about it, now would she?"

"You know, I don't say things like this very often 'cause it sounds weird, but... You're a really good guy, and I'm glad we're brother and sister. But you and your mom worry too damn much." The siblings laughed at the comment, before Lucas threw an arm around his sister.

"Oh, Addison." He sighed. "So have you come to escort me to the Battle of the Scotts?"

She laughed, pushing him away. "I came to make sure you were okay; that you were alright with all of this. I'm arriving as a neutral party."

"Good. Nathan's already pissed at me. Don't need him thinking I'm stealing you. Even though I kind of am." Lucas picked Addison up and threw her over his shoulder, spinning her around.

"Lucas!"

* * *

The game had already began by the time Addison had arrived. She sat in her car and just watched as both of her brothers, twin and older, took turns making baskets. Even though she hated what this sport did to her family, she had to admit that both of them were amazing. Addison picked up her camera and got out of her car, sitting on the hood, to take pictures of the game.

After a couple of pictures, she decided to walk up to the court, joining the crowd that had gathered. She put her camera back in its case and watched, crossing her arms. Mouth announced the score every time one of them got a point, shouting commentary with Jimmy from their spot on the bench. She smiled at their eagerness, happy they finally got to announce an actual game. Addison was so focused on them, that she barely noticed when Nathan made another shot, elbowing Lucas in the face.

"Lucas!"

Addison ran over to her older brother as he made a circle, bending down to spit out a mouthful of blood. "Are you okay?" She quietly asked him.

"You not worried about me?" Nathan yelled, getting her attention.

Addison quickly turned around, giving Nathan an icy glare. "I don't see you bleeding now, do I?"

Nathan scoffed as his twin turned back to Lucas. "I'm fine." Lucas said, spitting out a little bit more blood. "Go back to the sideline." Addison nodded. Lucas got up and walked back over to Nathan. "No foul. Basket counts." He paused, staring down Nathan. "Besides... You won't score again."

Addison looked between the two, before joining Haley off to the side. "Oh, the basket counts, and its 14-12, game point for Nathan." Mouth announced.

The next few minutes meant nothing to Addison as the game continued, Lucas tying it up. Unlike the cheering crowd, she wasn't watching an epic basketball game. She was watching a family feud, blossoming before her eyes. A game winning shot from either was going to blow her world up, not matter her who won. But it was definitely going to get worse, because Lucas just made that shot.

* * *

Addison closed the front door with a sigh, letting her camera bag fall into her hands before she ascended up the stairs to her room. She had taken Lucas home that night, or should she say that morning. She watched as Lucas hugged Karen, before waving goodbye to her. She could now hear her father snoring from down the hall. And as she walked past Nathan's room, she watched as her brother laid on his bed, staring into the nothingness of the ceiling.

Knocking slightly on the door, Nathan turned his head. However, he rolled his eyes and scoffed when he saw her. "What do you want?" He angrily asked, sitting up. Addison looked at him, and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I love you." Was all she said, before she turned and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

" _There is a tide in the affairs of men... Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune...Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries...On such a full sea are we now afloat...And we must take the current when it serves_. _Or lose our ventures._ "

Ships need tides to enter port and to leave it. For something to come into our lives, there has to be a ripple. This basketball game was that ripple. It now brought Lucas fully into her world, a world she wished to desperately keep him out of. But maybe this was fate trying to make things better. Maybe, just maybe, this would all be okay.

But really, that was pushing it. Just a little…..


	3. Season 1, Episode 2

To call this bizarre, would have been an understatement.

Addison Scott couldn't remember the last time she stood in the Tree Hill High Gymnasium during a basketball game. Sure, she made regular visits during the day, brining Nathan his gym bag or trying to catch Jake after practice. But the roar of the crowd and the band brought Addison all the way back to freshman year, when she was forced to watch the games before she had the means to get herself around. Now, with a camera over her shoulder and two older brothers starting, she got the sinking feeling this was now going to become a part of her weekly routine. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't see the perky brunette cheerleader, before she screamed and practically wrestled Addison to the ground.

"I can't believe you're here!" Brooke yelled, her poms finding their way into Addison's mouth. Addison spit them out and swatted them away as Brooke moved back. "So what? It took two brothers playing to finally get you here?"

"No. Actually I finally decided to sell my soul and beg you to let me join the squad."

"Haha." Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "Very funny. Whatever. So we haven't hung out in forever! How about you, me, girl's spa day. We can get massages and get our nails done. Oh, and don't get me started on your split ends."

"Why thank you Brooke!" Addison scoffed.

"Come on. You know I only say it out of love." Addison laughed and look over Brooke's shoulder, seeing Keith and Haley walk in.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab a seat. But I'll message you later about this spa day"

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands together. "Make sure you get plenty of pictures!" Brooke yelled as Addison walked away.

Addison shook her head and walked up to Keith and Haley as they took their seats in the bleachers. "Hey kid!" Keith yelled, hugging Addison as she sat down. "You excited?"

"More like nervous." Addison sighed. She went to get her camera out of her bag, when big boots came pounding towards them up the bleachers.

"Keith!" Dan exclaimed, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey. Finally came to see your nephew play, huh, big brother?"

"Yeah." Keith replied, giving Addison a look. "I guess you can say that." Addison chuckled.

"Addison," Dan started, looking at his daughter. "Come sit with me."

Addison looked from her father to her uncle, using her eyes to ask him for help. That's when Keith noticed Whitey waving at someone. He pointed to Addison and Whitey nodded. "Uh, hey kid, looks like Whitey wants you."

Addison looked down at the older man and he motioned for her. She silently thanked whoever was listening and she gathered her things. "Sorry dad. Duty calls." She quickly got up, waved goodbye to Haley and Keith before going over to join Whitey at the bench. "Uh…..yes Coach?"

"You kept records for Nathan and the team in middle school right?" Whitey asked, as he kept watching his players.

"Yes sir."

"You still remember how?" He asked, holding up a record book.

"Uh, yeah."

"As long as you can do that and take pictures, take a spot on the bench."

"Uh….okay." Addison shook her head, confused. But she put her stuff down and opened the scoring book. "Coach, why now? Why do you want me to do this?"

"Well, with both of your brothers playing, it was either this, or you sit with Dan the whole game. I thought you would like this a whole lot better." Addison smiled to herself, Whitey's back still to her.

"All right, come on in. Hustle, hustle!" Whitey yelled. The boys made their way off the court to join the huddle. Both Lucas and Nathan gave Addison questioning looks, but she just shrugged her shoulders and held up the book.

"Ravens on three." Tim shouted over the crowd. "One! Two! Three! Raven!" The boys yelled and the starters headed out onto the court. And the game began.

The first five seconds started off pretty good. Nathan got the toss up and they were doing well on offense. That was, until Lucas missed the ball and it flew towards the cheerleaders. With the Ravens on defense, the other team made a point and with them back on offense, Lucas kept missing three pointers. Every one he tried to make, Nathan as there to rebound and make a point. Whitey finally had enough and took Lucas off the court, sending in a substitution. Nathan, being Nathan just had to rub it in.

"Start taking notes, punk." Addison heard him say as he ran by the bench.

* * *

The Ravens won the game that night, continuing their winning streak. Lucas didn't get much playing time after that. Addison tried to talk to him afterwards, but he got out of there kind of quick. So she decided to go home, finish some homework, and go through her pictures. She opened the front door and immediately heard the sounds of Dan watching video from the game that ended not even an hour before. She shut the front door with a sigh and walked towards the stairs.

"You looked good out there, sitting on the bench." Dan yelled from inside the den. Addison reluctantly walked over to the den, leaning against the door frame. "Maybe I should have put you in basketball."

"Oh course Dad." Addison sarcastically said. "Just one more sport for you to dominate in." Addison scoffed. "You would love nothing than to beat a couple of girls."

"You know young lady, you need to watch your tone." Dan said, sitting up in his recliner.

"Sure dad. Whatever." Addison turned and walked up the stairs, face planting on her bed as soon as she closed her bedroom door.

* * *

"Early in his career, Hemingway was frustrated."

Addison scribbled in the margins of the paper as she took something that resembled notes. She was halfway paying attention to her English teacher, Mr. Kelly, as he lectured. "He was a good writer who wanted to be great. And eventually, he discovered that less is more." He paused. "Peyton. Describe Lucas using just one word."

Everyone is the classes turned to face Peyton, even the most bored student now fully awake. Peyton seemed to think for a second, before she stared right at Lucas. "Choke."

The whole classroom erupted in laughter, well everyone but Addison. She just rolled her eyes. "Okay, be quiet please." Their teacher said, trying to calm the situation. "Thank you. Lucas, care to respond and describe Peyton?"

Lucas turned around and looked Peyton up and down. "Lonely."

Addison gaped at Lucas and laughed, similar to the whole class. "Okay, be quiet please." Nathan quickly raised his hand. "Yes? Nathan?"

"I can describe Lucas in one word." Nathan replied. Addison and Lucas both turned to look at their brother. Nathan had a smug look on his face. "Bastard."

The whole class erupted into oohs again, Addison's jaw hanging open, shocked at Nathan. Addison looked at Lucas, and that's when he jumped from his chair and attacked Nathan, sending the two to the ground. The whole class stood up, cheering the boys on, but Addison quickly got up and headed for the pair, and tried to break them up.

* * *

After a few failed attempts, Addison and Mr. Kelly had finally gotten both boys apart and the two were immediately sent to the office. Addison could of sworn they were gonna send her to, just so they could actually get all the Scotts in one place. However, she did not tag along and went to her next class, trying to pretend nothing ever happened. But when five people had already sent her video of the fight, it was clear that wasn't going to be possible.

In her last class of the day, she received a note from the basketball office, Whitey asking to see her after school. She arrived just as Whitey was wincing at his computer screen. "Need some help with that?" She asked, knocking on the door.

"Ah, why do we need these things anyway? We did fine without them when I first started coaching."

"It's new technology, Coach. You've got to get with the times."

"Sure I do." He grumbled. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about your book keeping the other night."

"Was it not what you wanted?"

"No, it was exactly what I wanted. Organized, neat, better than the last two team managers I had. And I've seen your pictures. You've got some talent kid."

"What? Taking pictures and being organized."

"You're a lot more than that. And Dan's not letting you show it." Addison's head dropped as she began to chew on her lip. "Got you acting more like a mom than a daughter?"

"Yeah. But my mom is out of town a lot. Lord knows they aren't gonna take care of themselves."

"Well, how about you let some of that go and come be team manager. It's not freedom, but it will get you out of the house and taking more pictures. You get to be a teenager. And you could get a recommendation letter for college from a very reputable teacher."

Addison laughed. Whitey opened his desk drawer and pulled out a key; a spare to the locker room and gym. He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her one of his famous Whitey smiles. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, reaching over the desk to take the key from him, Whitey laughing.

"Now you won't just be doing the books. I'm gonna need your help keeping this place in line. Heck I could teach you drills if you wanted and you could beat the boys around every so often. Like, my right hand man, or girl, or whatever you want to be called. How does that sound?"

"I think that that sounds amazing." Addison and Whitey both laughed, when there was a knock at the door. Addison turned, seeing Lucas standing there. She looked at Whitey and quickly gathered her things.

"You can start tomorrow." Whitey told her as she left. "I'll see you then."

Addison nodded at Whitey, smiling, before turning to Lucas. She patted her brother on the shoulder before leaving the office, the key already on key ring.

* * *

Addison threw her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her keys before heading downstairs. Dan and Nathan were nowhere to be seen. She looked around and rolled her eyes as she saw them through the window, arguing. She walked outside, entering into the scene.

"Dad, he was hitting on my girlfriend!" Nathan exclaimed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your girlfriend? Nathan, if you're going to get in a fight, get in a fight over something important." Dan scoffed, not believing his son would risk his career for a girl. "Did you get hurt?"

"No."

"Okay, good."

"Did you?" Addison asked her father, getting the attention of the two. She raised as eyebrow as Dan looked at her confused.

"Me? Why?"

"He wasn't swinging at Nate, Dad…" She replied, turning to get in her car. "He was swinging at you."

* * *

Addison almost moaned as she took in a huge nose full of the amazing smell coming from the chili Karen had made. It was so mouthwatering, so fresh, and she couldn't wait to eat something that wasn't takeout or her own creation. She served herself and Haley, as Lucas and Karen were already sitting at the table. The two girls clinked bowls as they walked into the dining room, both laughing at themselves. They took their seats as Karen looked at Lucas.

"So, you gonna tell me about the fight or you wanna just assume I know about it while I yell at you?" She raised an eyebrow at Lucas and both Haley and Addison suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Is that the phone?" Haley asked, looking at Addison for confirmation. "I'll get it."

"I'll help you." Addison added as they two got up with their food to give the mother and son some privacy. They ended up going to the roof, sitting on the picnic table as they took in the view of Tree Hill below them.

"How can this place actually look bigger from up here?" Addison asked. "I thought small towns were always supposed to be small?"

"Not when you have a kick ass view." Haley said, eating a spoonful. Addison laughed at her as she took her own bite. "Sorry about tonight. Roe/Scott family dinners are usually a lot more fun."

"At least we almost sat down together. When it's just me, Dan, and Nathan its buffet and go your separate ways. I think I'm the only one who's used that dining room in months."

"Yeah but the quiet must be so nice. Growing up with six other siblings left no room for quiet. Or alone time."

"I would kill to have a normal family dinner with my siblings. I would trade anything for a night like that. Mom prepares the meal while Dad refills her wine glass and tries to help. Being forced to set the table with my brothers. Laughing and sharing our day with each other. Sounds like heaven."

"Sounds like the plot for a Hallmark movie of the week." Haley scoffed. Addison gasped at her, pushing her over. Haley laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm not trying to dump on your dreams. It must suck not having your family get along."

"I had to lie to Dan and tell him I was going to Brooke's to study. Luckily he's too oblivious to know Brooke definitely doesn't study." Haley laughed again, and this time Addison joined in. The girls continued to talk like this until their bowls were empty and their stomachs were full. They decided it had been long enough and there had been a cease fire between Lucas and Karen. The found the woman downstairs, washing the dishes and putting the leftover chili away.

The two walked into the kitchen and placed their bowls in the sink. "It was great Karen." Haley said. "If you don't mind I need to head out."

"No." Karen said, shaking her head. "Go home. I've got this."

Haley smiled and grabbed her bag. "Bye Karen. See you at school Addison!" And with that the perky girl walked out of the restaurant, leaving only the two ladies behind. Addison looked at Karen, who seemed to be searching for a container, and then looked at the sink. Without a second thought, she reached inside and began cleaning. As she went to place her first dish on the counter, Karen took it and began drying it. The two shared a smile and continued to clean in the peace and quiet.

* * *

Addison sat at a table in the library, her headphones blocking out any noise from the outside world. She was going through so different computer programs that were going to help with her job as team manager. Whitey's documents were all paper and categorized in the stone ages. She was going to have to re-vamp the whole system to keep with the times. As she was about to create a playbook simulation, someone sat down next to her. She turned, seeing Jake's beaming smile.

"Hi." She said, removing her headphones. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I heard you were the new team manager, and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me? Why? I get to hang around a gym after school every day with a bunch of smell boys and a crank old man?"

The two laughed at the comment. "Guess you've got a point." Jake added.

"No, I'm excited. It will look good on college applications and get me out of my house for a few more hours of the day."

"You're still going to be taking pictures though? I've seen your stuff in the school newspaper and you're pretty good."

"I didn't know Jake Jagelski had such an eye for art."

"Oh, I'm a coinsure." He said, pursing his lips and using a funny voice. Addison laughed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I've got to get to class, but I'll see you at practice." And with that he stood up and walked away, giving Addison a great view.

"Oh yes you will."

* * *

"Okay, we're going to try our little Hemingway project again." Addison looked up from her notebook at Mr. Kelly. "But in order to avoid a bar fight, we're going to do it on paper." He made the comment towards Addison's brothers and began passing around notecards. "Now you don't have to put your names on these. Simply write one word, one single word, to describe what you want most in your life right now."

It didn't take Addison long to think about what she wanted to write. It came almost instantly to her as she watched the backs of her brothers.

FAMILY

* * *

After classes were done and the gym was open, practice began. But there was no Lucas. The older Scott sibling had not shown up after school, much to the dismay of Whitey and Addison, but the delight of Nathan. They continued practice as usual though, and when they were done, Addison was working on Whitey's files in his office.

"Will all this stuff really work?" Whitey asked, squinting at the papers she had printed out about the software systems.

Addison chuckled, putting the folder she was working on back in the filing cabinet. "Yes. And it's easy to use, so we can have all your stuff on it in no time. We can even put your plays and your old news stories onto the system."

"Wow." Whitey gapped, putting the papers on his desk. "You've been working hard."

"Well I need that recommendation letter." Whitey laughed at her with his wide grin and Addison couldn't help but smile. She turned back to the file cabinet. Whitey went back to his work as well until there was a familiar, unwelcoming presence.

"People who value their lives usually knock first." Whitey told the person. Addison looked up and saw her dad standing in the doorway. "Oh. That explains it."

"It's like a time capsule in here." Dan scoffed. He looked at Addison. "And you've got my daughter in here trying to clean up the mess."

Addison rolled her eyes and closed the cabinet, gathering her things. "I'll come by tomorrow during my free period and get started on things for the game." She told Whitey as she went to exit.

"Thank you Addison." Whitey replied.

"Oh and Addison." Dan grabbed his daughter's arm as she was leaving. "Don't forget to have dinner ready. I'm feeling chicken tonight." Dan released her as she looked from him to Whitey. She bit her lip, repressing a come back, and left the school, fuming.

* * *

"Did you ever figure out your porn name?"

Addison turned her head fast and looked at Haley. That girl was so random sometimes. "What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Your porn name." Haley explained. "Um, you know, you take the name of your first pet and your mother's maiden name and you put them together." She paused. "What was the name of your first pet?"

"You know that. I had a dog named Rocket."

"Oh, Rocket! Ah! I loved Rocket. So your mother's maiden name is Roe. Rocket Roe!" Addison laughed. "Nice."

"What's yours?"

"Uh, oh, I had a bunny, named Bunny."

"You had a Bunny named Bunny?" Addison asked.

"Yes I did. And my mother's maiden name is Beaugard. So… Nice. Bunny Beaugard."

Lucas turned and looked at his sister. "What about you quiet one? What's yours?"

Addison sighed and crossed her arms. "Kitty Lee."

The three broke out in laughter. "Dawson's Freak." Haley announced. "Starring Rocket Roe, Kitty Lee and Bunny Beaugard."

Addison sighed and watched as Lucas started to walk away. "Hey, um, this game tonight. You're not playing anymore..."

"No." Lucas replied, looking at his sister. "You know I've never walked away from anything before, Addison. But I can't do it. And even worse, I don't know why I can't do it. You know, it's like, no matter how confusing or screwed up life got, the game always made sense. It was mine, you know. And in a lot of ways it's who I am. But I can't be that person in their gym, or in their uniforms, or… in their world."

"I hear you, Luke." Addison said, putting an arm around her brother. "But I know you. And I know that no matter what happens you're still going to be the same guy you always were. No uniform, no… whatever is gonna ruin that, you know?" She paused, looking back at Haley. "You two. Call me after the game. We'll go get some pizza."

* * *

Addison carried out the water bottles and score keeping charts out to the gymnasium as the teams were getting ready in the locker rooms. The gym was already filling up with people; she saw her uncle Keith and Karen walk in, as well as her dad already in his normal seat. She waved at Karen discreetly and gave her a smile, Karen returning it. Addison returned to getting everything ready, when the crowd began to go crazy.

The team left the locker room, the team running out through the tunnel of cheerleaders. And Addison couldn't help but smile as she saw Lucas running out at the back of the line. As he ran over, she raised an eyebrow. "What?" Lucas asked, shrugging. "I'd thought I would take some advice for once." Addison rolled her eyes and sat down court side, getting ready to watch this game. It wasn't until Lucas turned around, that she saw the 'SCOTT' was missing from the back.

* * *

" _Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not quite, the not yet, and the not at all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real. It is possible. It is yours."_


End file.
